Emeralds and Blue Fire
by DeanBeans13
Summary: Well when Ulqiuorra was on hid way home he didn't expect to be saved by a man with hair like blue fire.


****I had to put these together. I mean, it's like blueberries and mint white chocolate. YUM!

Just a little one shot I have been thinking about.

T for implied sexual relations between two persons. (I love explaining things like I'm smart.)

Beta...BananaBOBO where did you go?

Guys help me find my beta. I feel like I'm placing Where's Waldo or Where in the world is Carmen San Diego.

**Disclaimer**: This is a DeanBeans UlquixGrimmy production of massive proportions. The characters and the original stories I unfortunately do not own but I'm working on that (along with every other fanfic writer but whatevs I like the competition).

If you don't like then…*drops head* I'm sorry. Review and tell me why. No flames please. If you have enough time to flame then you have enough time to get a life that's productive.

Onwards on a new adventure!

* * *

Stunning bright blue hair. That was the first thing I noticed before the men harassing me in this narrow alley under the pouring rain crumpled into themselves in pain. I don't know what expression the blue haired man showed the punks on the ground, but the two thugs lucky enough to avoid being smashed into the concrete limped towards the exit quickly like frightened children. They looked like they were trying to protect themselves from a wild animal on the loose. Not that I really cared.

The next thing I noticed was his back. It was muscular and the rain pouring down made his white shirt cling to his skin like it didn't want to be separated from his body. The water droplets slipped down his hair, rolled down his neck and slid down each and every crevice and dip on his back. Never in my life have I ever wanted to touch someone's back before or run my fingers through drenched, soft looking hair. Hell I have never been jealous of a freaking raindrop before either. But here I was, staring at the man standing before me wishing all these things and more.

It was ridiculous. I don't do instant attraction much less instant attraction to a back. Many of the people around me think that I _act _aloof as a façade of some sort but that's just how I am; I have never been the one to show emotions. I guess that's what left me with so few friends. I never felt the need to act like the other college fools who bounce around campus joining clubs looking for someone to hook up with at every party or club.

This guy in front of me breaks my boundaries on fundamental levels. Levels I didn't even know existed until today and he has yet to even turn around. That irrational urge to run my fingers through that hair and feel that back beneath my finger tips just got stronger the longer I stared. I need to do something before I lose my mind.

"As much as I appreciate your help, you didn't need to do anything. I could have handled it myself."

He turned around at my question and the world stopped turning, the rain stop falling and all sound was erased leaving a portrait consisting only of a handsome man with rain drenched blue hair plastered to his face and blue eyes that were like the endless blues of a sky or ocean. No, they were deeper and more vibrant than anything that I have ever seen. The sky didn't have the depth of those eyes and the ocean didn't have enough light to be the same.

I drowned. I could feel my mind and body being pulled and pushed twisting and rolling around, falling and rising in some intense, dizzying, un-nameable emotion caused by the whirlpools that were his eyes. There was no way I would be able to forget these eyes. I was a lost cause. It's too late. For what, I didn't know but the idea scared me. What am I going to do? I can't believe I got caught in this cliche.

* * *

I turned around when an enchanting voice floated over the rain like a beacon. The man I saved standing under his umbrella had deep jade eyes or was it a light emerald? Yeah emerald is much better. Those beautiful eyes just looked at me, well more like looked through me. It took all of my strength, will, judgment, wisdom, understanding, patience, insight, and restraint not to just throw myself on this beautiful creature in front of me. I just wanted to make a mess of him until morning and then cuddle him into oblivion like a cat with catnip.

What the fuck does that even mean? Who does that shit? I don't know but I don't do that shit! I break 'em and leave 'em. They are prey to me, nothing more, _never_ anything more. But this guy standing under his umbrella in front of me was different.

He didn't look at me as if he was looking for a way to get into my pants like every other person I came across (which could have just been the fact that this was the first time those mysterious sexy eyes saw me. Although that has never stopped some people before.) In fact the raven head looked positively bored with the situation, as if he didn't have a sexy blue-head standing in front of him.

Yeah I may sound vain, but I know I look good. It should have been a blow to my pride, should have given me grounds to scoff, turn around, leave. But I couldn't. All that gaze made me think about was how I could make him see me, want me, hell _need _me with an instinctive passion animals in the wild would have praised me for. I want to protect him and keep him to myself, away from everyone else's watchful eyes. I don't even know his fucking name and I want to lock him away from everyone …

"Hello? Is there something wrong?"

Honestly, he shouldn't talk. Really he shouldn't talk unless he wants to test my patience and restraint. I am about one more phrase away from pushing him against a wall. Fortunately (actually in hindsight of my restraint unfortunately), that enchanting voice snapped me out of my daze, giving me a chance to look at the whole picture.

Well dammn. This was too much. He has one more strike left before he his thrown down on the ground and jumped within an inch of his life in a completely different way from what those guys were trying to do. He was all creamy pale skin like white marble and black hair that frames his face in a to die for contrast. Those green eyes fit perfectly with his slightly pink lips and his sharp nose. The reflection of the rain through his clear umbrella made it look like he had green tear lines running from under his eyes over his cheeks to settle on either side of his chin.

I've never seen anything like him. He looks like mint white chocolate and a taste of him would probably give me a taste of the sweetest tasting sin. Listen to me, I'm going crazy.

…He asked a question didn't he?

"Oh um sorry. I just don't like those types of shits. Motherfuckers have nothing better to do than to harass others."

Why the hell am I apologizing for helping someone?

The pale man in front of me studied me some then lifted his hand (and what a graceful way to lift a hand) and touched my cheek lightly with his fingertips. It was such a gentle out of the blue touch that I shivered. Luckily he didn't seem to notice. The whole time his eyes never left my own. I can just feel it if he doesn't stop looking at (through) me like that… You know what Fuck it that's strike three.

"Your bleeding."

Oh? Hadn't noticed. At least he gave me something else to focus on rather than ravaging the dude in the rain. Oh wait think again.

He continued to stroke my cheek lightly and every time I shivered. I was entranced. Why was he touching and looking at me like this? I couldn't rip my eyes away even if some hot chick started to streak butt-naked down the same alley way. I wanted to close my eyes and purr like a cat. This guy had me in his clutches and I was content to just remain there in the rain, even though I was soaked to the bone. It wasn't cold since it was summer, but the rain would soon chill my body.

He must of thought I was getting cold with all the shivering I was doing because he offered to take me home, dress my wounds (like there were many wounds to begin with and let me have a hot bath.

…Fuck yeah rewards can now happen on a nice warm bed.

He lifted the umbrella so that I could walk underneath (it really didn't matter I was already drenched) and we made our way quietly to his home with his warm shoulder bumping into mine.

"Hey, what's your name."

"Oh I apologize. I'm Ulquiorra Cifer."

I looked at his outstretched hand and grabbed the warm palm before shaking it twice.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjacques."

I was extremely reluctant to release his hand but it was mostly overshadowed by the fat that I'll be in his house soon, hopefully holding something else.

* * *

__Grimmjow...What an interesting name...

But I had a bigger problem.

_Why did I offer to help him get warm?_ I don't know the answer but, I just asked a stranger albeit a hot, hair like blue fire, defender of justice, stranger, into my home. So here we are walking up the stairs towards my apartment in the quietness of our thoughts. Well, his thoughts are probably quiet. Mine are screaming with big bells and dogs and alarms and charms and any other thing that makes a loud obnoxious noise as a warning to _not_ do something.

Too late. We are already at my door and he needs to get warm.

Maybe I can warm him.

With my body.

On His.

Naked.

God I feel like a slut.

* * *

The Grimmjow followed Ulquiorra into his apartment silently hoping that he would be there until morning or the afternoon with any luck.

* * *

Review Please!


End file.
